


You and me

by Lave9281kk



Category: Selena Gomez (Musician), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave9281kk/pseuds/Lave9281kk
Summary: Tom Hiddleston falls in love with his ex girlfriend's best friend Selena Gomez.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Selena Gomez
Kudos: 7
Collections: Tom hiddleston





	1. Sleepless nights 1

Tom shifts in his bed. His dog Bobby who is settled against his dad stirs but doesn't wake up. Tom lets out a groan and open his eyes. For some reason he can't sleep and it is driving him crazy. He change his sleeping position and draws his fur baby into a hug. Unlike his dad Bobby has no struggle in finding sleep. Tom listens to Bobby's little snores and can't help the smile that forms on his lips. He loves the pup too much and has no idea what will he do without the pooch. Tom stroke Bobby's hair and closes his eyes.

He had just gotten out from a pointless relationship. And had no idea why he can't work out anything. He always find something missing with every girl and after sometime get bored and just wait for the other person to pull out the plug or after certain time he will do it himself. Seriously there is something wrong with him. And like his mother says he is really getting old. He will be forty next year. All of his friends have settled down and now only him Evans and Stan remains. He know he should seriously consider settling down with someone and during betrayal he thought zawe will be that someone. But like every other time he got bored. What is wrong with him. 

Sometimes he regret the decision he made about Susannah. Whatever she may think but Tom really loved her and had hard time moving on. But it was necessary he tells himself. If he didn't let her go he wouldn't have come this far with his career. But at times he still miss her. And his thoughts drifts to their time together. Those were good times. Did he really committed a mistake by leaving her behind. Probably he did. But he doesn't want accept that. He thinks maybe no he is sure the one for him is waiting for him in somewhere in the world. Is Susannah still single. "Stop thinking about her" he berates himself. Even if she is single she won't take him back. No women would do that after what he did to her. God he really was a fool.

He really needs to sleep. And stop thinking about things that would never happen. He rummages through his side table drawers and take out his iPod and put on music and plugs in the ear phones. Maybe music will help.


	2. An old face pt.1

Tom didn't have shooting today. So as like any usual off day he overslept. Only to wake up to a grumpy Bobby demanding that they go on a walk. And grudgingly Tom got up took Bobby for a walk came back then went out for his run. While on his late morning run he spotted a lady cycling around the area and he felt like he knew her from somewhere but couldn't remember where. Not giving much thought about it he went back to his rented apartment. Took a shower had a light breakfast. While rummaging through the kitchen he realised he has ran out some stuff and decided to go to grocery shopping on the evening. Without having anything else to do he took a novel he was planning to read on for sometime and settled on the couch with Bobby snoozing of on his lap.

There was some kind of noise. He groaned and tried to stand up only to realise that he had fallen asleep during his reading and had somehow moved to the floor at some point of time. Again there was that noise. Coming to his senses he realised that it was his phone ringing. After some searching he found it below the pillows and returned the call. It was one of the cast members, apparently they all decided to go out and get some drinks and they wanted to know that if he was coming. Tom actually wanted to go but his sleepiness and Bobby's puppy eyes got the best of him. So he said he want to relax and to recharge his battery. And also he will join on some other time. 

After that he ordered some lunch and filled Bobby's bowl and started scrolling through his phone while waiting for his lunch to arrive. He had started using social media again and was going through his Instagram looking at memes and dog videos. It really helps passing time when you have nothing else to do. After sometime his lunch arrived. He started eating and found himself thinking about the girl he saw earlier. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out who she was. 'Stop thinking about her' he told himself. Not being able to recognise that woman was driving him crazy. So instead he started listing the things he wanted to buy when he goes out in the evening. After finishing the lunch he went to take a nap. He was really tired after three weeks of continuous shooting, hopefully sleeping his ass off will help he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next part of the chapter tom will meet her.


	3. An old face pt.2

Selena came here two weeks before. She just wanted a change in the scenery and acted on a whim. Well it didn't bombed on her face like she thought it would. So far everything is going quite well. She rented an apartment and spends most of her time in there. It is nice to be alone sometimes. 

Selena was out for grocery shopping. She was standing in the cereal aisle deciding which one she should buy. Well buying cereals is serious business. Eventually she settled on one and was about take it from the shelf and it occurred to her that she is not wearing heels. She was on her toes trying to reach the box when she heard someone behind her. "Allow me" she heard and a hand reached out and picked the box and gave it to her. She turned around to say her gratitude to the helping stranger.

Tom was in the super market buying stuffs. When he neared the cereal aisle he saw a short brunette on her toes trying to reach into the top shelf. Being the gentleman he is Tom decided to help her. " Allow me" he said and took the box and gave it to her. Then the girl turned around to face him. It was the girl he saw earlier on his morning run.

Awkward. It was the only thing that came to both of their minds. Tom and Selena met each other when he was dating her best friend Taylor. At that time both found each other entertaining and nice to be around with. But they have never met again after their first meeting since Tom and Taylor broke up shortly. Well their affair was a short thing lasting barely three months. For Taylor he was just a rebound and for Tom she was just another girl. Being aware of Taylor and how her boyfriends makes an appearance on her songs Tom was on his best gentlemanly self the whole time. Waiting for Taylor to break their relationship and he didn't have to wait for too long. But the relationship took a toll on him with its bad press. Overall it was a mistake even though it was fun in the starting.

The awkward silence was becoming too much for Selena and she broke it with a simple thanks. And it did the work. Tom suddenly came back to his senses and offered her his hand and she took it. "It is nice to meet you again" he said. Selena took his hand "its nice to meet you too". She said with a smile. Tom informed her that he is shooting Loki tv series here and inquired what is she doing here. She told him that she is just relaxing and asked him about the shooting. Selena had told him the first time they met that she is a Loki fan. And from her questioning he realised that she is just trying to get spoilers. "Hehe slow down missy. You are not getting anything from me" he told her. "Oh come on Tom you can tell me something anything i promise I will keep my mouth shut" she replied and tried her best puppy eyes on him. Turned out that he is immune to puppy eyes and he changed the topic. " I'm not getting fired lady. Hey there is a lot of tin food in there. If you want to spend time with yourself best way is to cook yourself." he told her taking a peek into her basket. "Says the one who got himself a basket full of instant noodles" Selena replied eyeing his basket. " Huh I work all day and all my meals are from the set. Its just in case i get hungry at night" he informed. She couldn't help but laugh. " You get hungry at night and wake up in the middle of night just so you could make noodles". " Hey i got a crazy metabolism" he defended. Suddenly Selena reached out and booped his nose she couldn't help it he really looked cute when he said that. They both looked shocked for a second then broke into laughter together. There were people looking at them now and they got themselves under control. Selena kept giggling and they made their way to the counter. 

After paying the pair made their way outside. Selena was about to call a cab when Tom offered her a ride. Planning on spending all her time inside the apartment she didn't bothered to get a rental car. She took Tom's offer and she helped him in loading their groceries into his car. It turned out they are living just few blocks apart. When he dropped her at her place she asked him into come inside for a coffee but he politely declined. "Another time" he told her and they exchanged numbers. And Tom left with a promise to meet soon and a smile on his lips.


End file.
